Flipping Pages
by Lawlu
Summary: Law's first encounter with Luffy was in a library. The weather was not so sunny, and the boy was flipping pages.
1. Chapter 1

Trafalgar Law was walking aimlessly, watching the view of nature portray itself, the people. He was just wondering, and that he did so many times.

It was bright, wait no, it was a dim day for Trafalgar Law it looked like it was going to rain. Did he have an umbrella, of course he did. He would always come prepared for anything, you could say he had everything, but he didn't, no.

He continued to walk carelessly until he found his calling, well not literally. Deciding to stop his aimless walking and hit the Library, picked up a book, any book and read.

Coming to chapter 8 of his book he decided to stop and look around, not at other books, but at the people. As his eyes roamed around the library, his eyes had caught a specific someone that peeved him. Yeah he knew that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but this person made him feel like you should.

Law sat in his designated glaring at male who bestowed in front of him. He looked childishly. He had raven hair, a scar under his left eye, and wore a straw-hat upon his head. Yep, he really peeved Law very much, not because of his looks, but his act. Really! Why come to a library if you're not going to read? Isn't that why we should all be here. Law looked negatively at the male who flipped through pages of the book, not really reading a single word yep this definitely bothered him.

As Law continuous staring went on the boy's page flipping stopped. Law had wondered if boredom has came upon, but it wasn't really like that. The boy had stopped his page flipping and raised his head up. Yep, his eyes and Law's were locked together. The motion of theirs were faint, until the boy had did something that Law had found questionable. He smiled, at him.

Was there really appoint to that, was there ever a point to everything. Law continued to watch the boy now with interest. The boy had gotten up from his seat and looked towards the exit. He looked like he was about to leave, he was leaving. Law's eyes too were on the exit. He looked out at the now raining sky, and back to the boy. He didn't have an umbrella, didn't he know it was going to rain. The motion of the boy's started out as he took a step, he was heading out the exit with no fortification.

This boy really surprised Law, he was dancing in the rain, literally, until Law had found him out of sight. Law paid his attention back to his book, but as he read through it his mind wasn't really paying attention to it, but at the boy.

Law decided to give up his reading and exit out. With the currently wet umbrella in his hand, he was certain to go home, and just relax. As he walked the sidewalks, a certain debate was going through his mind, he didn't know if he had found the boy peeving, or astonishing.

Law was a college student, in hopes of being a surgeon. There were many things in the world that made him to ask questions, but that boy he had just met, made him ask the most.


	2. Chapter 2

At times like these it would seem like life was a dream, but really, it wasn't. Was his eyes misleading him, for safe measures, Law pinched himself. Nope, this was positively real life. Law was currently in Kyōshi Smoker class staring startlingly at the new pupil.

"Ok class, please welcome our new pupil, Monkey D. Luffy." Smoker said dully

Not much of a welcome was done, but either way Luffy didn't mind. He took the empty seat next to Law, not really showing a sign of greeting.

Smoker was currently in middle of a session, Luffy did try paying attention, but his mind soon wandered off to the male he sat next too. Law looked focused as he looked straight to the board, he knew he could understand all of this, he did.

Law wasn't focused. In fact his mind was wondered off to the new pupil of the class.

_Should I say hi?_ Law thought debating with himself

Law really didn't know what was wrong with him. He was seriously debating whether he should say Hi or not. Little did he know, Luffy was having the same troubles too.

That was it, Luffy wasn't the one t be known for the shy type. He had many friends that labeled him as whatever, and all those truly described him. Deciding to quit debating with himself, he tore out a piece of paper and wrote the two letter conversation starters, hi. Putting his pen down, he passed it to Law.

"Law, Luffy!" Smoker said loudly stopping his session

Law groaned underneath his breath, he was hoping to read the note in peace, but I think we all know sometimes that could be unfeasible.

"Since you both are passing notes why won't you both come up to the class and tell what's on it."

Luffy and Law both stood up and bravely went up front. It's not like a secret was hidden on the paper, but Law of course didn't know that himself.

Luffy looked at the class, all eyes on him, he then looked at Law briefly then back to the class and said the two letter words out, "hi."

There were many things in life to smile about, but for some reason, Law found this one unbeatable. He didn't know why but the words spoken from Luffy's mouth made him feel all flurry inside. He too turned to the class and portrayed himself as a mirror, "hi."

Both of course were sent back to their seats, with no punishment. However Smoker was the one trying t hide his embarrassment. It wasn't like he suspected, there were no secrets, no profanity, no comments on the teacher, just a simple greeting.

Law was actually glad he went up there, who knew words sounded much better out loud then on paper. He took a quick glance on Luffy, it was like déjà vu.

Luffy was currently flipping pages of his notebook. There are times when Luffy flipped pages, but there was always a reason to it. No he didn't do it because he found it fun, he did it for his own satisfaction. He took a quick glance at Law, and looked away. Yep he definitely needed to continue flipping pages. it was the only thing that calmed his heart beat.

From the corner eyes, Law had caught Luffy glance at him. Before Law had found it peeving on how the boy continued to flip pages, but now...

Law simply took his notebook and started to flip the pages, just as Luffy would. He didn't understand the meaning of it. He was soon to find out why Luffy always flipped pages, Maybe there was a reason to it.

...Law didn't find it peeving much, but interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Your birthday makes you happy, the holidays make you happy, but for Luffy it was a whole other deal. Getting to see his friends again always made him happy, and right now Luffy was happy as a comedian.

"Zoro, Nami!" Luffy yelled out in excitement as he entered Kyōshi Hancock's classroom. Of course Law was behind him, wondering what the outburst was all about.

"Hey Luffy, long time no see." Zoro said as Luffy walked up to both him and Nami.

Luffy was a guy with lots of friends, in high school, but due to business some had to move.

"Hey Luffy," Nami said giving a quick smile, "Hey, you..." Nami said as Law walked by.

"I have a name you know..."

Nami did know Law, matter fact, Zoro knew him too. It wasn't that they hated him, they just didn't, well, trust him. Law of course was a respectful guy, but Nami and Zoro sure 'didn't see it that way.

A chuckle had escaped Law's mouth as he watched how Luffy was told by Hancock to stop talking, as she walked in, late.

Law was completely focused on his work, completely, ok no. His eyes were more focused on Luffy's green haired friend.

_Why are they whispering so much?. _Law thought desperately

Law knew very well that they looked like close friends, but deep in his heart, you could say he's jealous.

"Do you still have that habit of yours?" Zoro said with a smirk

"What habit?" Luffy asked with a head tilt.

"Umm the habit you're have know." Nami said joining in the conversation, pointing at Luffy's constant page flipping.

"Oh." Luffy said stopping, a blushed had appeared on his face soon after.

"Eh? Do you like someone." Nami said with a smirk

Luffy didn't say anything, he simply turned to the front of the class and acted as if he was paying attention. It's a surprise that Hancock didn't realize all the constant whispering.

With his continuous blushing, Luffy nervously took a quick glance at Law to see if he was looking, well...

"Oh. So he likes him." Zoro and Nami said in unison as they saw Luffy's habit in action.

...he was. Law did try paying attention for a little while, but he couldn't. He had caught the glance gave by Luffy on the corner of his eye. Law didn't want to admit it, but he could see a blush on Luffy's face.

_Does he like him?_ Law thought trying to answer the question for himself.

Law shook his head afterwards, erasing his thought. Ever since Law's encounter with Luffy at the library, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about him.

A hand smack on Law's desk was suddenly heard by him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Law, I've been calling you." Hancock said sternly.

"Oh, sorry." Law said with not much feeling

"Why don't you tell the class what you've been thinking about so much."

All eyes on him, my goodness people, it's not like he is telling a story.

Law didn't know why he thought of Luffy so much, but whatever the reason, he, himself was going to find out.

Out of all eyes in the classroom that gazed on him, Law noticed Luffy's the most. It was like something fell on him as he realized he was thinking of a cover up...

Law simply yawned, and stretched his hands out a little, "Nothing, just tired." Law said to Hancock convincingly.

Well she was convinced. Not saying anything, she walked back to the front of the classroom, continuing her lesson.

This time around Law had caught Luffy's gaze, and gave him a smile. To Luffy it may seem like a simple smile, but to Law it was like a affirmation. Yep, he definitely knew why he thought about Luffy so much.

...he liked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Law did _finally _admit he likes Luffy, but does that mean he has to like everything about him?

"Please can I have a piece?" Luffy asked desperately, looking at the cupcake on Law's tray.

"Luffy stop asking people for their food." Sanji said shaking his head negatively.

Finally giving up, Law stabbed his cupcake, tearing of a piece, and stuffing it in Luffy's mouth.

"Happy birthday. Go nuts." He said tediously.

Laughter was heard soon after Luffy had finished his cupcake.

"Oh, so I see you're feeding people now." Said a voice coming from behind Law.

Turning around, standing in front of Law was a male with red spikey hair, accompanied with goggles on top of it.

"Ha-ha Kid. Very funny." Law said rolling his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you…" Kid chuckled nervously, "… in private."

Luffy felt agitated right now, Law and Kid were talking for a long time, and he couldn't help but feel, well, jealous.

"What's up with you?" Usopp said putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

A soft chuckle was heard in the background by Nami and Zoro.

"You guys know something?" Robin said turning her head to the two.

"Our little friend here like Law." Nami said in a bit of a sing-y voice

"And we think he may be jealous." Zoro said adding to what Nami said.

"I'm not jealous!" Luffy said whirling his head around to his friends.

The group couldn't help but laugh at Luffy's denial.

Law and Kid had finally finished their private conversation of theirs, leaving Law alone to return to the group.

"What's up?" Law asked

"The sky." Zoro said jokingly

Luffy was awfully silent when Law returned. Maybe he was jealous, or not. Why would he though, he didn't actually know if Law and Kid were dating, they weren't, right?

If only he had some pages to flip.

"You seem awfully quiet." Law said concerned.

"Yea, I got to go." Luffy said heading out the canteen.

"Is he alright?" Law asked confused.

"Well…" Robin was about to finish her sentence but she was interrupted by the intensity of the bell.

"Uh, I'll go look for him, you guys just head to class." Law said suggesting, before exiting the canteen's door.

Law was really, _really _worried right now. He couldn't help but feel like Luffy was mad at him. Maybe it was something he said, or did. Right now he just needed to focus on finding him.

Luffy didn't know exactly where he was going. Knowing the bell had rung, he decided to ignore it. He just wanted some peace and quiet, to think.

As Luffy was heading around the door, he had accidently bumped into something, or rather someone.

"You ok?" Luffy asked putting out a hand for the female.

The female had long pink hair, white shirt, and red and black overall pants.

"Yea, I'm new here." She said taking his hand

"Cool. Me too, well, not anymore." Luffy said with a chuckle

"I think I'm going to like it here, plus I can finally meet _him_ again." She said cheerfully.

"Him?" Luffy asked confused

"Yea, we were dating, but we had to break up because I had to move so far away."

"Oh well I hope you meet him soon. What's his name?" Luffy asked

Luffy was about to receive an answer until, he heard Law's voice behind the female he just met.

"Bonney?" Law said standing behind her a few distance away.

A smile on Bonney's face had appeared, as she saw who it was.

"Law!" Bonney said excitedly, as she ran to give him a hug.

Luffy couldn't help but stand there and feel senseless. Great. He felt like crying, he was crying.

"So that's her boyfriend." Luffy said saddened deciding to turn around and head to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Law was currently sitting in a music store trying to process what had happened during school hours. Ok Bonnie surprisingly came out of nowhere, and Luffy...

_Luffy!_

He must think that we're dating. Law let out a big groan. Sometimes Music was the answer to calm you down, but really it wasn't working.

Law looked down at his cell phone and stared at the name on it. It read: Jewelry Bonney. He was just about to press the call button, when the phone started ringing itself.

"H-Hello." Law said a bit startled

"It's me! Bonney!" She said really excited.

This was it, Law was going to tell her. "Bonney..." Law said tensely

"Yes?" Bonney said catching the hint of nervousness in his tone.

"It's great that you came back and all, but I don't think-" Law's sentence was cut off by Bonney.

"-we should go out." Bonney said sadly "Yeah."

Law was speechless. He was trying to process how Bonney had knew what he was going to say, but soon gave up. "Sorry." Law said feeling bad

Bonney let out a chuckle indicating she's ok. "It's cool. I figured this might happen. Things change, right?"

Law let out a relief through the phone. He was glad understood. Law's stomach cringed as he realized something. Luffy. Sure they weren't together, but he liked him. He wanted things to be ok between them, so he had to tell them the truth.

"Yea Bonney, things do change." He said agreeing with her. "I got to go, ok?"

"Ok, bye. Let's just stay friends." With that said she hung up.

Law didn't have Luffy's contact so he thought of going to the library. What? It was the place they first met, it was the only option he had. A hunch he contained.

His hunch was right, Luffy was sitting in the same spot he had the day he first met him, doing the exact same thing.

"Hey." Law said as he approached him and grabbed the seat next to him.

Startled, Luffy jumped out of his seat landing on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Law said trying to suppress his laugh.

"Hi." Luffy said replying to Law's greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked as he grabbed the book he was holding tightly. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bonney or something?"

"You mean my friend?" Law said with a smirk

Luffy lifted his head up and looked directly at Law. "So you guys aren't dating?" Luffy said in excitement. Realizing this he changed the tone of his voice.

"Yea..." Law said with a small chuckle.

Things were silent after that. It wasn't one of those peaceful silence, where you mind it. It was those despicable awkward silence. Everyone hates them, right?

Law watched how Luffy's grip on the book was still held on tight. A few seconds past and Luffy had started flipping the pages.

_Why doesn't he just read? _Law asked himself as he stared at Luffy's endless page flipping.

That was it. Law wanted to know the meaning behind all of this, seriously what was the whole purpose of getting a book if you're just going to flip the pages and not read.

"Luffy?" Law said getting his attention.

"Y-Yea..." Luffy said startled a bit.

"Why do you always flip pages." Law asked tilting his head a little.

Luffy was silent, well that's because he was into his thoughts.

_Well maybe, it's because I like you and I get nervous around you. _Luffy thought inwardly.

As the silence was rising, Law stared at how Luffy's cheek got red. Law could feel a tint, well maybe a lot of jealousness within him. Did Luffy like someone, someone that wasn't him?

"So?" Law said getting back on topic

Luffy let out a heavy sigh, he could have tried lying but he decided to tell the truth. Plus his attempts at lying has pretty much been a wait.

"I flip pages when I get nervous." Luffy said letting it out.

Law was confused. Why would he need to be nervous for? "Why, are you nervous?"

Luffy knew he definitely had to come out and say it. Now or never, right. "It's because the guy, I like makes me nervous."

Law's heart clenched at this information given to him. It was a guy who Luffy liked, that's all he knew for now. "And he's in this library."

"Y-Yea." Luffy said looking down in embarrassment.

Law looked around at library, well at the guys at least. None of them looked familiar to him. "Do I know this guy?" Law asked getting beep into things.

"Every single thing about him." Luffy said as he grabbed hold of the book again.

Law looked really confuse, who was this guy. "Who is it?"

Luffy shortly looked down, then at Law then looked away. He opened the book in a manner as if he was starting to flip the pages. "It's you." Luffy finally said and started to flip the pages.


	6. Chapter 6

Was this really happening? Luffy was unsure if this all this was a dream or reality. He couldn't believe it. Law, Law was kissing him. Finally letting go, Luffy had actually pinched himself.

Law chuckled, "You're not dreaming."

"I..." Law looked away for a brief moment, he could feel a blush rising on him. "...Actually like you."

A big grin was spread on Luffy's face. He was excited he got his feelings returned. He was really happy, it's like he's crying.

"Don't cry." Law was going to reach out and wipe the tears of his face when suddenly he felt Luffy's lips on his.

Luffy's arms were wrapped around Law's neck. The kiss was getting passionate. It was one of those Iloveyousomuch kiss. Finally releasing his lips, Luffy grinned.

Law was totally surprised he hadn't expect that to happen. Heck he didn't expect for Luffy to admit he, well, liked him. Law was truly happy.

"Wow I love this library." Law breathed out

Luffy playfully pushed Law, laughing out. "Shut up." He said playfully.

The atmosphere was silent for a while, Law was currently staring at a book that Luffy had held before. A certain question had then popped into his mind. Grabbing the book he showed it in Luffy's face.

"Do you feel like flipping pages?"

Luffy stared at the book for a while. He then took it, and placed it back on the table. "No, 'cause know I know you love me." Luffy said taking Law's hand into his.

Law was silent for a moment, but soon enough a smile spread through his face "Yea, I do..." He said untwining his hand from Luffy's then uniting it with his again.

The two both noticing it was late, Law had offered to walk Luffy home. The two on the sidewalk were currently laughing about silly things until Luffy had stopped in his traps.

"Is that, Kid?" Luffy said tilting his head to the side a bit pointing at, the male who he could see from a glass wall sitting with a male with long blond hair.

"With killer?" Law was really surprised for a moment but soon collected himself together. He gave out a little chuckle and gestured Luffy to keep moving on. "C'mon Luffy we don't want to disturb their date." He said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Ehhh! They're dating?" Luffy said out of surprise.

Law chuckled at Luffy's out burst and ruffled his hair, causing him to blush.

"You can say that." Law said with a smirk.

Law was pretty sure Kid had already spotted him. He was right Kid had spotted him. He had probably seen how red his face was, they still are.

Killer let out a laugh, causing Kid to jerk up a bit. "Relax. You don't have to be so nervous."

Kid realesed the tension he was holding his body did feel lighter.

Right now he was on a date with the person he loved and he couldn't even make a descent conversation.

Why'd you have to be so much of a hunk!

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Kid stopped in mid sentence. Was he really red to tell Killer how he felt? Well he did have a crush on him since high school, but he hasn't been able to say these three simple words to him.

"Just what?" Killer asked wanting for Kid to finish his sentence.

Kid went silent. He was now deep on thoughts.

If I tell him,I might be rejected. If I don't then he might move on later on. Argh! I sound like freaking girl.

"Fuck it." Kid said without realizing it he said that out loud.

Actions spoke louder then words, and with that Kid got up from his seat, leaned over, and caught Killer's lips into his, pulling him into a kiss. A kiss that was strong enough to know how he felt.

Releasing, Kid had realized the decision he just made. Embarrassed he bowed his head waiting for what he had in mind. Disapproval, but there wasn't any. If Kid heard right it sounded like Killer said, "Took you long enough."

Shocked, Kid out his head up in case. He wasn't ready for what came next after that. They were both kissing, again.

"I love you." They both said in harmony as they let go.

Kid felt victorious at his accomplishments, sure Law had seen his embarrassed face but if he could see him now.

Nearing at Luffy's home, Law had noticed the lights were off. "Doesn't look likes anyone's home." Law said getting a closer look.

Luffy let out a heavy sigh, "Well I did used to like with my older brother, his name's Ace."

"Oh yeah? Where's he now." Law wondered curiously.

"He died." Luffy sad a bit saddened as he unlocked the door.

"Sorry." Law said giving out sympathy

"Don't worry. I usually don't like to talk about it much." Luffy said as he pushed the front door open and turned on the lights.

Luffy had invited Law to stay with him for a bit. Without the two noticing it started to rain, heavily.

"Guess you're staying for the night, huh?" Luffy said as a blush crept up on his face.

Law chuckled as he felt how nervous Luffy was. "No need to get nervous."

The blush on Luffy's face had gotten redder. Soon his face resembled a tomato. "Who wouldn't get nervous, If they're sitting next to a handsome guy, all alone in a room where people can do things." Luffy said putting emphasis on the do.

A smirk appeared on Law's face as he realized what Luffy had meant. What he did next gave Luffy a surprise.

"Eh, so I'm handsome?" Law whispered in Luffy's ear as he bit it playfully.

Luffy let out an unconscious moan.

Law chuckled as he heard Luffy's moan. He was about to lean in for a kiss when he felt a vibrate in his pocket.

Seriously. Why ruin such a perfect moment.

Law got his phone out to see who had texted. He was shocked at what he saw. It was a text from Bonney indicating she changed her mind and wants to get back together.

"Everything all right?" Luffy said tilting his head a bit.

Law stared at Luffy for a while, he then smiled and gave Luffy what he planned on giving him before.

"What was that for?" Luffy said as they let go.

"Oh nothing, just saying I love you." Law said as he press the delete button on Bonney's text and smiled at Luffy.

Sure Bonney and Law dated in the past, but he knows one thing. His heart now belongs to Luffy, and only him.


End file.
